


Kinktober/Kinkmas

by fandomcrazychick, tinderwrites



Category: The Pirateverse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Doctor Play, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Flexibility, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Genderqueer Character, Hair-pulling, Hypnotism, Kinktober, Latex, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mummification, Nonbinary Character, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Slave, Sex Work, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fluidity, Sexual Roleplay, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Wet Dream, camboy, erotic hypnotism, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinderwrites/pseuds/tinderwrites
Summary: A collection of smutty stories from across the multiverse.
Relationships: Adrien Perez-Kijek/Jae Park, Adrien Perez-Kijek/Skyler Moore, Aleski de la Rosa-Pollari/Archie Barton, Alexa Montez/Laurent Moreau, Alyssa Perrin/Blaise Jones, Alyssa Perrin/Chris de la Rosa, Izzy Perez-Kijek/Asha Lewis, Jasso Fuentes/Alyssa Perrin, Raphael Moreau/Selene Jonsdottir, River Perez/Georgie O'Malley, River Perez/Inari Pollari, Sebastian Tuisku/Chris de la Rosa
Kudos: 5





	1. Biting -  (Supernatural!Jae/Adrien)

There was nothing like lazy afternoons.

Adrien lay snuggled in a cocoon of blankets beside his boyfriend, napping while Jae typed away on his laptop. Naps had become one of Adrien’s habits. Though he could maintain a normal, dusk to dawn sleep schedule, midday naps helped with his drowsiness. It was almost half an hour past when he had meant to get up, but he felt so cozy and the clacking of the keys almost sounded like rain on the windows. Maybe just five more minutes.

“Are you ever going to get up and do your work like you promised?”

He groaned and cracked an eye open to pout at Jae. The Asian man was handsome as fuck, but he could be such a bastard when he had any modicum of power. Not even getting laid regularly could fix his attitude. Adrien rolled onto his stomach and stretched. “I’m too tired. I’ll do my work tomorrow.”

“You say that every week. On Sunday, you’ll be bitching at me for not making you do it today.”

Adrien huffed. He hated it when Jae was right. “It’s all easy shit this weekend. I’ll do it first thing in the morning tomorrow when I’m fresh. Besides, I’m too hungry to move right now.”

“The mini fridge is right under the bed.”

“I don’t want meat~” Adrien hugged a pillow to his chest. “You should just give me a drink.”

Silence followed as Adrien chuckled to himself. He liked having an easy way to tease Jae. While he was pretty chill for a human who grew up in a normal household, Adrien knew some of his needs as a supernatural still freaked him out. He remembered the first time he had suggested that to Jae and the wide eyed look of shock on his face before Adrien had burst out laughing at him. He looked like he’d had a heart attack.

“Alright.”

Adrien laughed again. That was a new approach. It seemed like Jae wanted to dance today. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep when there’s a hungry vampire laying in your bed.”

“I’m serious.”

Had Adrien heard that right? He sat up and looked at his boyfriend who had his eyes fixed on his laptop screen. “You’re serious? Since when are you serious about being my snack? Usually you get skittish if I so much as joke about licking you when you nick yourself shaving.”

Jae shrugged. “I’m just saying if you can’t wait for tonight...”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. He considered himself an expert in knowing when Jae was bullshiting him. Right now, he had the nervous energy that he got before his big games. It kept him fidgeting like he’d burst if he sat still for too long. His cheeks looked kind of flushed too, almost like...

The realisation hit Adrien like a truck. He grinned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Holy shit, you’re into neck biting!”

Jae gave him a glare. “I was trying to be nice to my dumbass boyfriend.”

“We’ve been together for months, and I’m only now finding you’ve got a specific vamp kink?” Adrien giggled. “Have you been working up the courage to ask for this or is it a new realisation? Am I gonna find vamp porn in your browser history?”

The colour on Jae’s cheeks deepened. “I don’t have a kink and I retract the offer.”

Adrien reached over and closed his laptop. “Not so fast, bae. You can’t go around saying stuff like that and expect to get away with it.” He slid the laptop farther down the bed and took its place in Jae’s lap. “You want to play dumb? Fine. I could still go for a drink. And I can make it very...very...pleasurable for you.” He traced the line of his jaw. “What about it, tough guy? Curious?”

Dark eyes stared back at him, reflecting both desire and trepidation. “I’m listening,” Jae said.

Adrien flashed his fangs in a grin. “Good.” He moved forward until his hips fit flush against Jae’s waist. “It’s not painful, you know.” His fingers brushed against Jae’s neck and continued down to his chest. “The venom in our fangs numbs any pain almost instantly. Some people even claim it feels like a mild aphrodisiac. Add in a little foreplay and boom. Happy, willing prey.”

“By foreplay, yo you mean hamming it up?”

Adrien leaned in close and whispered, “Let me show you then.” He pressed their lips together, not wasting a moment before he snuck his tongue into Jae’s mouth. Maybe he had fantasized about this as well. How many sexy books had he read with scenes like this? Jae answered his kiss with his usual eagerness, his hands falling on Adrien’s hips. He treasured that strong and stable hold; his safety net for his body and soul.

His hands wandered under Jae’s shirt, gliding over his firm muscles and up to those delicious pecs that he loved so much. All those hours of working had paid in dividends, and he only got hotter with age. Adrien eased him onto his back without breaking their lip lock. A growing bulge pressed against his hips, drawing out a soft moan as he imagined that divine stretch he craved. Later. His snack came first.

Adrien pulled away to let Jae have some air, ducking to lavish his exposed chest with kisses and kitten licks. A satisfying chorus of gasps and groans became his accompaniment, guiding him as he continued his teasing. He lived for those little reactions from Jae. The cracks in that venue made him feel so powerful. Maybe he could get a bigger one tonight. He trailed over near to one of Jae’s nipples, pressing a few kisses to the sun-kissed flesh before he scraped against it with his blunt teeth.

“Adrien,” Jae groaned as his hips rocked back against him.

That was the sweetest sound in the world. Adrien licked the spot. “You taste delicious. I might just eat you all up.” He stretched up for another kiss, unable to keep himself from rubbing against the tantalizing bulge in Jae’s sweats. He was getting distracted. Focusing on eating was impossible when all he wanted was to strip and get fucked to pieces. No wonder so few vampires mixed sex and feeding.

He tugged on Jae’s lower lip as he pulled back, meeting his eyes. “Where do you want it?” One last check to be sure Jae really wanted this.

“Neck.”

Not a second of hesitation. Adrien smiled. “I’ll be gentle.”

He kissed down his neck, following the faint blue veins down to his pulse point. Placement was critical for safety. Rule one of live drinking was knowing where to bite and how deep. Adrien explored the available area, lavishing every inch of his skin with kisses. Ah, there. A small vein near the surface in the meat of Jae’s neck. Adrien licked over the area, dulling nerves closest to the skin. If he did his part correctly, the worst pain would be a brief prick. He pressed a kiss to the area as he made his final adjustments, quite the feat with the constant grinding neath him and those strong hands wandering over his ass. Jae was too cute for his own good.

Finally, Adrien bared his fangs and bit down. A short hiss came from Jae before the venom did its work, soothing any pain and ensuring a steady flow of blood. The flavour burst on Adrien tongue as he started to suck. B negative and rich in iron from the mountain of vegetables he knew Jae ate for most meals. It was almost decadent like dark chocolate.

He had never heard Jae moan like he did in that moment. His hips gained a sense of urgency as he gasped and writhed like Adrien had injected him with something. He wondered if Jae could come like this. If these fantasies hadn’t existed before, Adrien suspected he had given them reason to. He liked that thought.

After he had drunk a few mouthfuls, he pulled away, licking the blobs of blood that welled up from the wound as he reached for a handful of tissues to hold against it. It looked more like a hickey than a bite mark.

The loss seemed to calm Jae down. He stilled beneath Adrien, breathing hard as he looked up at Adrien tending to him. It only took a single glance exchanged between them to know what would happen next. “I’m going to get a bandage on this,” he breathed, “And you’re going to rise your mouth out, so I can fuck you into the mattress.”

Adrien grinned breathlessly. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”


	2. Outdoor Sex - (Supernatural!Izzy/Asha)

The half moon had peaked in the sky above the grove, bathing the ring of stones in light as the pair approached. Asha wore only a silk robe that stopped near her knees with glyphs stitched into the fabric, her personal preference when it came to casting attire.

Izzy had dressed in a similar fashion as she had been instructed. Her plain robe was haphazardly tied and left partially open to offer Asha a glimpse of her breasts beneath. On anyone else it would look ridiculously pompous, but Izzy made everything look attractive. It was a rare gift, but one of the reasons she had convinced the young witch to date her in earnest.

“Lay the blanket in the middle of the circle,” Asha signed to Izzy. It was handwoven from all-natural fibers; nearly a year’s worth of dedicated time and energy but worth it for her to have something to sit on comfortably during rituals.

She turned her attention to preparing the circle. A mixture of mistletoe and sage leaves was sprinkled around the diameter. She whispered an incantation beneath her breath as she walked, activating the runes she had carved into the stones earlier in the day. The ritual to replenish magical energies was common enough. She had done it hundreds of times growing up. The only change today was her plus one

Once she had finished, her attention turned back to Izzy who sat on the blanket in the center. She had that cocky smile on her lips like she owned the forest despite not knowing anything about the ritual about to occur. This woman was amazing.

Asha smiled back. “It’s time.” She stepped into the circle, and slowly pulled the knot on her robe loose. It fell open to reveal her naked body beneath. Undergarments would have only been in the way. She shrugged it off, leaving it to flutter down into the grass outside of the circle as she took up the pot of paste she had prepared from dried daffodil. Her fingers dipped inside and she drew the final glyph upon the center of her chest. A soft warmth enveloped her as the magic took effect, the feeling not unlike slipping into a bath at the end of a long day. Only a handful of feelings were better than this. Luckily, one of those feelings sat before her.

Eyes had followed her every move and now ravaged her hungrily. Her girlfriend made her feel like a goddess in the flesh.

“Are you ready for your part?”

Izzy nodded and cheekily signed, “What do you need me to do?”

Asha laughed despite herself. “Take off your robe.”

She took much less care as she tossed her robe aside, unveiling her natural beauty to the world around them. Asha could see this sight a thousand times and never tire of it. That lean muscle in her arms and thighs that only hinted at her strength, her supple breasts adorned with freckles dotting them like little stars, and all leading her eyes down between her legs glistening in the soft light of the moon. An answer to the arousal coursing through Asha.

“Now to purify you,” Asha signed as she knelt beside her. “Lie back and hold still.”

She began by tracing a spiral at her throat. “To purify your voice for the gods to hear.” Her hand moved down to her breast, creating a pattern around her nipple reminiscent of a star. Gasps escaped Izzy as the cool paste danced across her warm skin, only growing when Asha let her finger graze the hard nub. “To purify your spirit and allow your living giving energy to flow, the gift given to every woman at birth.” She dipped three fingers into the mixture and traced three wavy lines down her stomach. It was almost impossible to keep a straight face watching Izzy try not to squirm beneath her touch. “To purify your body so you might commune with the natural world and grow in power.” Asha eased Izzy’s legs apart, practically salivating when she saw the quivering lips of her pussy. She dipped her finger once more before she set the pot aside and drew a sun design onto each inner thigh. So near to that tempting heat, and yet so far. “To purify your energy so that we may be joined as one.” A devilish smirk took over her lips as she concluded, the only warning Izzy had before Asha ducked down and gave her clit a sudden lick.

Izzy squealed, her hips almost leaving the ground to chase after Asha. A laugh escaped her as she asked, “Was that part of the ritual?”

“No, that was for fun,” Asha replied, “But I think you’ll like how the rest of this goes.” She got to knees and straddled her girlfriend, one leg between hers and the other on the other side of her hip. Personally, Asha thought too many people wrote scissoring off as a porn only thing. It took customization to make it work as intended, but that was true of all sex. Thankfully, both she and Izzy had enough flexibility to make the position functional and pleasurable.

She leaned over as their hips came together, drawing Izzy in for a kiss. The taste of mint from her own lip balm and that unmistakable something that was her girlfriend danced over her taste buds. She sucked the tongue that darted between her lips, humming when Izzy found her breast. Her touch was gentle, rubbing the pad of her thumb in circles over her nipple as little jolts of pleasure traveled down her spine.

Beneath her, Izzy rocked her hips back and forth slowly. She stoked the fires that they had nurtured on their walk into the clearing. Walking a mile hand in hand with her nearly naked girlfriend, teasing and kissing as they went along had built up their desperation for each other. Already, she felt an impossible amount of slickness between her legs, and her patience for foreplay had run dry.

She sat back up to give herself leverage as she began to thrust in earnest.

Heaven came down to earth. Her thoughts melted as Izzy bucked up against her thrusts in perfect time to draw moans from her lips. Together, they sang a primal chorus without any fear of interruption. Constant waves of pleasure crashed down upon Asha, every grind of her swollen clit against Izzy sending her soaring to a new height.

Before her, Izzy performed an erotic dance. Her body writhed as her hands came up to play with her own nipples, pinching and rubbing as she pushed herself further and further along. It drove Asha into a frenzy watching her. Her own breasts bounced freely with every sway of her hips. She might have grabbed hold had she not needed her hands.

She took hold of Izzy’s thighs to keep herself upright as their measured pace became frantic. Her orgasm lay just the horizon and she knew from the way Izzy shook that she wasn’t far behind. She leaned back and used her hold to throw her weight into every roll of her hips. “Oh god, yes, baby!” They reached a fever pitch and Izzy tensed beneath Asha, her legs closing around her like a vice. Asha panted between her high pitched mewls as that final peak came running up--

White hot pleasure streaked through her like lightning as she rode out her orgasm. It radiated in waves, each spike easing her back down towards the earth. She melted.

As her muscles stopped supporting her, she lay down alongside her girlfriend, resting her head on Izzy’s shoulder. Izzy, for her part, put an arm around Asha’s waist. The world slowed around them as the nightly chirping of crickets took the place of her pounding pulse. It really was a beautiful night.

Once some sense had returned to the both of them, Asha sat up and fetched some wipes out of the pocket of her robe. She handed one off to Izzy before signing, “We need to do that again.”

Izzy laughed as she quickly wiped herself down. “What did you do for this ceremony before I came along?”

A sly smile crept over Asha’s lips. “The ceremony was finished after I put that glyph on my chest. All I needed to do was sit here in the moonlight for a few minutes.”

The look of astonishment that came over Izzy’s face was priceless. She gestured to the marks she had just wiped off her body. “Then what did you do for me?”

“A little bullshit to make that build up sexier,” Asha laughed, “Did you really think I knew a sex ritual? Come on. Those rumors are all from porn. There’s no magic out there that requires you to dance naked under the moonlight. Let’s go. If we get back to the house in good time, we can try out that strap-on I enchanted yesterday.” She stood up and offered a hand to her now laughing girlfriend. They moved at the same pace, so much so that it almost scared Asha. But for a future with this beautiful woman before her, she was willing to be a little brave.


	3. Lingerie - (Polypack!Inari/River)

For the first time since River had moved in, both of the boys had gone away from the weekend. Chris had gone with his family to a reunion, while Sebastian was attending a convention for work. River missed both of them as soon as their cars had vanished down the road, but their absences meant they were in for a rare treat. An entire weekend alone with their alpha mate.

For their first night alone, Inari suggested a movie marathon of their shared favourites. River awoke under a blanket the next morning to find that Inari had gone off on her usual jog. She always got up before anyone else in the house to avoid wasting her mornings lying in bed as she put it. That was Inari; the most practical romantic they had ever met.

River went about their own morning workout before heading into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Maybe tonight they could convince Inari to cuddle a little. They had the whole house to themselves. Even she had to see the kinds of opportunities that opened for them.

The front door opened as they sprinkled the cheese into their egg scramble, something a little healthier after their night of binging take out.

“Morning! I’m getting in the shower.”

River peeked around the corner with a grin. “Buenos días! Breakfast will be ready when you get out, so don’t take too long.”

Inari waved them off without bothering to turn around. “Yes, mum.”

As usual, River watched almost an entire episode of Queer Eye before the water turned off in the bathroom. The door opened and they called over their shoulder, “Breakfast is in the pan if you’re ready for it. Egg whites with mushrooms, spinach, cherry tomatoes and some cheese.”

“Sounds good. I’m starving.”

River glanced over as she padded into the kitchen, pausing when they noticed her outfit. She had picked out one of Chris’s oversized, black hoodies, and if it looked big on Chris, it looked gigantic on her petite frame. It stopped at the top of her thighs, a precarious position that ensured so much as sitting would reveal what she wore underneath it. If she wore anything. They bit their lower lip. She and Chris both had a habit of wearing as little as possible when it was only the four of them in the house. It drove River crazy in the best way.

There were rules when it came to touching Inari. Admittedly, those rules made it hotter. They sought Chris out whenever they wanted to. With Seb, it was like a continual dance between them. Inari made them wait. Nothing happened until she said so.

Their eyes drank her in as she walked around the kitchen. Her long, slender legs were freshly shaved and moisturized so that her skin glowed, while her blow dried hair had been pulled up into a haphazard bun to keep it out of her eyes. With the addition of the long hoodie sleeves partially covering her hands, she looked sexy as fuck and all kinds of cozy. Maybe she would sit next to them during breakfast and allow them some cuddles.

“You know a movie sounds like fun today. I don’t feel like moping around here all weekend.” She spooned her food onto a plate and shut off the stove. “Wanna hit up a movie theater?”

River blinked as their attention shifted from her body. “Sure. Maybe that new romance film.”

She glanced around the counter, likely searching for her favourite mug that read “Queen Bitch” on the side. “Oh, yeah? You mean that indie movie with the sci-fi gang out to stop an evil corporation or whatever? The one with the cliched as fuck story about the omega chick getting saved from a big bad alpha?” She laughed as she opened the cupboard. “Yeah, probably better the two of us go to that alone, so you don’t offend anyone in this household with your fetishes.”

They opened their mouth to protest the teasing, but whatever they meant to say vanished when Inari stretched up to get her mug off one of the shelves. Her jumper rode up just enough for them to catch a glimpse of her cheeks and the black lace she wore there. Inari always wore satin panties. They had a preference for lace.

She only allowed them a split second look before she began pouring herself coffee, adding a dash of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. “I have to finish up some budget stuff for the shop, but we can go after that if you want to grab a bite out rather than cook.” She walked out into the living room and plopped down into the chair beside the couch, stretching her legs out to use the coffee table as a footrest. “You mind if we check in on last week’s Bachelorette episode?”

“Oh, sure,” River replied, at once disappointed by her choice to sit far away, and yet intrigued by the view it allowed them. Her hoodie rode up again, allowing them a much better view. As they thought, she wore black lace between her legs which they knew they recognised. Oh god, she was wearing a pair of their panties. Their thoughts raced as they tried to think of which pair it could be, hoping to mentally complete the partially obscured artwork before them. Inari never bothered stealing their undergarments. She always complained about them being too flimsy, so she had to have done this on purpose knowing she looked sexy as fuck. They had to wonder if she wore more underneath. Maybe one of their favourite teddies or one of their shirts or--

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to ask me to see more like a good enby?”

River blushed like a teenager caught with a dirty magazine. She had been waiting for them. “You look really sexy in that outfit. I needed a moment to appreciate my perfect girlfriend.”

She gave them a sidelong glance, her eyes half-lidded as her lips curled into a smirk. “I picked it out special.” She set her plate down on the coffee table. “So, are you going to ask me to see more?” She got up out of the chair. “I’ll give you three guesses what else I’m wearing underneath. If you get it right, you win a prize.”

River swallowed hard. “And if I get it wrong?”

“That’s a surprise,” Inari purred. She walked in front of them and straddled their legs. Fuck, it was hard to think with her this close. “Time’s a wasting. Better start guessing.”

“Uh, nothing?” That seemed like the most obvious guess.

She made a buzzer sound. “Wrong. That’s one.”

Shoot! They needed to think more carefully about this. “The matching bra to those panties?”

Another buzzer sound. “Last guess. Better make it good.”

They wondered if they ought to be worried about her surprise. What did she like to wear to tease them? “One of Seb’s shirts?”

“Wrong again! You lose. That’s too bad. Is your head a little foggy from staring at me for so long?” She snickered. “Guess I’ll have to show you.” She reached for the hem of the hoodie and tugged it up slowly, letting River squirm as she unveiled her body. They had been wrong. She wasn’t wearing a pair of their panties. Crisscrossing up from lace were soft satin straps that formed the shape of one of their favourite teddies cut to look like a bondage harness. It looked godly on Inari. As the hoodie fell to the floor, they took her in. Stark black of ribbons contrasted against her sun-kissed skin, leading their eyes up to the lacey bralette that barely concealed her gorgeous breasts from view. It accentuated her curves and paired well with her dark smile, shaking them to their core. In a blink, a dominatrix stood before them. Fuck, all she needed was a pair of thigh high boots and they’d be ready to call her ma’am all night long.

She leaned in as she took hold of their chin. “Like what you see?”

River had forgotten how to breathe. “Te ves divina.”

A giggle escaped her. “Quite the compliment. Feel like committing a little sacrilege?”

Her lips crashed into theirs, breaking the spell over them. Immediately, they kissed her back and reached out to explore her body. Their hands veered first to her breasts, gently kneading the soft flesh. Even beneath the lace, they felt her nipples begin to bud at their touch. Much to their delight, her hips rutted down against their own, teasing their half-hard cock with almost featherlight touches from what they swore was the beginning of her own bulge. Was she holding back on purpose? Fuck, it almost hurt receive so little. They wanted her to push them down and mount them, let them show her what a good, little submissive they could be. Anything to get them more than this teasing.

They ran their hands down her sides and curved around to grab hold of her ass, using the leverage to deepen their grinding against each other. Maybe she meant for them to be a little assertive today. Yes, she put more of her weight into now. Fuck, they had gotten so hard and all she had done was kiss them. They felt so sensitive, so desperate. If she wasn’t careful, they’d come before they could get out of these clothes.

Inari broke off their kiss. “Hands to yourself.”

They had never moved so fast. Their hands flew off her to the couch. “Yes, alpha,” they purred.

She smiled at their response...and then she stood up. “Surprise!”

What?

She cackled at the shocked look on their face. “Your surprise is punishment. You lost the game, so now you’ve got to wait knowing that I’ll be wearing this under my clothes all day. And you’re not allowed to touch me or yourself again until I say so.”

River stared at her, mouth agape. “You’re not serious.”

“Deadly.” She returned to the chair and picked up her food, not bothering to put her hoodie back on. “Do your best and I might let you have some relief tonight. Or maybe I’ll keep you on the edge all weekend and present you to the boys with a little bow on your cock when they get back. We’ll see how well you do. Now put on my Bachelorette episode.”

River stared at her, a mixture of concern and arousal pulsing in their veins. They were going to die before the night was over.


	4. Wet Dreams - (College!Seb/Chris)

Sylvi had learned to hate the library. He had spent weeks trapped in the shelves searching for research on the one French fuck he’d been assigned to compile a biography on for his fucking art history class. While he had freely looked into a few art movements throughout high school, his professor had stuck him with classicism and one of the least interesting people on the list. He had tried reading the fucking book in front of him for what felt like an hour now and yet nothing stuck. Why did any of this matter? He was reading a fucking biography that had been written by someone who gave a fuck. This assignment was just creative plagiarism.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair to study the fucked up ceiling lights. Why did he have to take so many stupid courses to practice art? It seemed asinine that not knowing about a dead man could mean another fail in this course which could lead to him falling the whole thing and delaying his useless degree a year and--

Someone nibbled his ear.

He turned and found himself face to face with Chris. “What’re you--?”

Chris stole a kiss before Sylvi finished his question. Fuck. Chris’s hands roamed his body with confidence beginning with a gentle caress to his face as they ventured lower and lower and lower. “Syl,” he teased in a singsong voice, “You’re not getting away from me this time.”

“What?”

Chris pushed Sylvi back and sent him sprawling as he crawled over him. Syl had never seen him like this. That self-assured confidence grew as his lips mapped out Syl’s neck. Every lick won a groan from Syl, the sensations sending warmth cascading through his body. Fuck. The stress fell from his shoulders as his boyfriend played. How had he not felt how tense he was? Sylvi tried to reach out to return the affection, but Chris captured his hands and pinned them above his head. He bit his lower lip. Since when did he do stuff like that? “Chris, fuck.”

He tutted at Syl. “Not so fast. Just enjoy this.”

Sylvi sank into an impossibly comfortable bed. Silk sheets that were almost too soft to feel glided against his skin as Chris continued his work. Warmth spread lower and lower as Chris kissed across Sylvi’s flat chest. He lingered only when he came to Sylvi’s bellybutton which he licked playfully. A whine leapt from Sylvi’s throat. “I was busy. I need to finish.” He tried to push himself up.

Chris’s eyes flashed as he pinned Sylvi back to the bed and something snapped around his wrists. Sylvi glanced up to see manacles there, supple leather restraints to keep his hands in place. “You’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you,” Chris growled in his ear.

Fuck, his dick was so hard. Chris had him trapped as he ravished him from head to toe. Already, Sylvi felt those lips wander down between his legs which had been stretched by another pair of restraints binding his feet to the bed posts. Try as he might, nothing he could do would free himself. “Chris--” Sylvi groaned as a slick finger traced a path through his folds over his pulsing dick. His back arched to welcome the sudden attention. “Vittu.” Chris answered, pinching his dick between his fingers and rolling the throbbing bud to send a spike of pleasure rocketing up Sylvi’s spine. “Kyllä, kyllä!”

The hand disappeared as lips found his thighs and nibbled the tender skin there. Sylvi growled. He wanted to be fucked or sucked or whatever got him to orgasm quickly.

“Why do you want to rush?” Chris chuckled. His finger returned to tease Sylvi’s dripping folds. “You need to learn some patience.” He kept up the sensual torture, stroking at a maddening pace without pressing inside where Sylvi wanted him. “We’re going to play until you can’t think straight and you’re begging me to come. You sound so pretty when you beg.”

Sylvi tried to rock his hips up. “Get over yourself, Rosa. I’m not begging.”

That finger thrusted in deep without a warning. Sylvi yelped. Though his finger moved slow, Chris had stopped holding back as his thumb joined the action to stroke his dick. “You’ll eat those words, Syl. And you’ll thank me for it.”

Sylvi strained against the hold. His back was to Chris’s chest with his hands bound behind him just out of reach of Chris’s hard cock prodding him from behind. Chris held him tight, the new angle allowing for added pressure as Chris continued exploring his cunt. Every breath drew out a moan as Sylvi tried to move his hips faster, but nothing he did brought him any closer to completion. It was only enough to build and build and build. “Chris, fuck me,” he whined.

Fingers pressed into his mouth to silence him as two more joined the first in his cunt. Sylvi sucked on them in vain. He needed more. Something to give him that final push. Chris whispered in his ear, “Want to come, guapo?”

Sylvi choked out an affirmative sound around the fingers, rolling his hips with every thrust of Chris’s fingers.

A dark chuckle echoed from behind him. “Beg.”

Four fingers now pistoned into Sylvi at an insane speed, but nothing helped him finish. Not stroking his dick, not sucking those fingers, not reaching up to tweak his own nipples. “I want to come,” he breathed, “Please let me come.” His eyes squeezed closed as he drowned in the building pleasure. “Please! I need this. I want to come!”

~~~~

Chris leaned in close with his concentration fixed on the TV as he raced to ink up more turf with the final minute of the match ticking down. Jasso was on the other team playing out in the living room. If he beat Chris again, he’d never hear the end of it. Rest of the team had dragged, but Chris wasn’t letting Jasso win on a technicality. He wanted to show up his smug friend just once.

Then he heard a moan behind him.

He spared a glance behind him at his boyfriend lying on the bed. Chris had been glad to see him taking a nap for once since they had a date tonight and Sylvi had hardly gotten any sleep past two nights. Seeing he had yet to wake up, Chris returned his attention to the TV. He knew where Jasso was snipping from and he needed to sneak up there to get another splat on him.

Another moan came from behind him, this one drawn out.

Oh no. It wasn’t like Sylvi to make noise while he was sleeping. Was he having a bad dream? Had he been hiding his dysphoria again? He was too macho for his own good.

He moaned again. “Chris.”

Chris’s face turned scarlet. Oh fuck, was he--?

“Vittu minua.”

The match was called and Chris turned back to see his team had lost. A happy shout came from downstairs, but Chris only closed out of the game and got up to close his bedroom door.

Sylvi lay curled up on the bed hugging Chris’s pillow in his arms. He was mostly hidden in a hoodie, but Chris saw the flush on his cheeks. “Ole hyvä, haluan tulla. Chris~” He rolled onto his back like he knew Chris was there and expected him to get on him. Chris stood there bolted to the floor by the erotic scene. What should he do? Waking Sylvi up might be rude, but he clearly needed something.

A sudden groan slipped between his lips as his body tensed for a few seconds before slumping again into the sheets. Fuck.

His eyes fluttered open in a daze. He looked up at Chris taking a few seconds before he really registered what had happened. “How long have you been standing there?”.

Chris laughed awkwardly. “Um, not that long. I was worried about you when you started making noise.” His eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to be creepy. I didn’t know what was happening so I came over and then I didn’t know what to do and then you woke up and...sorry.”

That got a laugh from Sylvi despite his own blush. “I’m not mad. Stop freaking out.” His gaze wandered from Chris’s face to the obvious tent in his sweatpants. “You want any help with your...situation.”

Chris glanced down and blushed. “Oh, god. Um, I mean, if you want to?”

Sylvi shook his head with a laugh. “Get your pants off, Rosa.”


	5. Hair-Pulling - (Modern!Jasso/Alyssa)

Alyssa pushed open the door, and dropped her keys into the bowl on the table. It had been a long day, and she needed some relaxation. She needed coffee, her laptop, and an orgasm or two. Thankfully she knew where she could get at least one of those. She tugged off her jacket as she stalked into the living room.

There he was, sprawled out on the sofa in boxers with an Xbox controller in hand. Alyssa rolled her eyes at her roommate’s laziness. These in-between-job periods were always the worst for it….but she could always find a way to get him off his ass. All he needed was the right incentive, and she knew exactly what that was.

“Hey. How was work?” Jasso absent-mindedly greeted her, not taking his eyes off the zombie on the screen in front of him.

“Shit.” Alyssa flatly said, walking across to stand in between Jasso and the screen as she started undoing her blouse.

“Hey!” He protested.

“My day has been complete merde so far, so what’s going to happen is that I’m going to edit some photos for my page, and you’re going to lick me and make me come while I do so.” She stated matter-of-factly, tossing her shirt off to the side. “Any complaints?”

Apparently not, as she observed his almost instantaneous tent.

Within minutes, Alyssa was completely naked, on the sofa with her laptop resting on her stomach and a half naked man between her legs licking at her clit. A soft moan escaped her lips at how good it felt, but she kept her eyes trained on the photo on her screen. This was one from her most recent shoot - an above shot of her kneeling in the prettiest red lingerie - and she had to appreciate the view it gave of her recent nipple piercings. She glanced downwards at the little silver bars through her nipples, and grinned.

Definitely an investment.

“Good boy.” She reached a hand downwards, carding her fingers through Jasso’s mop of dark hair as his lips wrapped around her pulsing nub. “Lick my pussy like it’s your job. Make me come all over your face.” The dirty talk turned her on even more in this context - she was sitting here doing her work, something totally mundane, while she was being eaten out.

“Don’t get used to this.” His mumbled reply made her laugh.

“Please, as if you’re not totally living for this.” She snickered, and turned her attention back to the photo. A few quick changes, and she was finished with it. Just a few more photos to work with, and then she could upload them to her page. The satisfaction from people paying for her photos, combined with the fantastic things Jasso could do with his tongue, was making this day better and better.

He lifted his head and frowned up at her. “Can I assume you’re going to be repaying the favour?”

Alyssa slowly lowered her laptop so she could meet his gaze, eyebrows raised. “You think you’re doing me a favour right now?” No, no. What’s happening here, is that I’m making you my little bitch, and using you for my own good, and you just so happen to be into it. Now get back to work.” Her fingers curled in his hair, tightening her grip. “But the more times you can make me come, the more chance you have of getting to tie me up later and fuck the shit out of me.”

She pushed his head back down with one hand, her eyes closing for a brief moment when his lips closed around her clit once more. Fuck, he always gave it to her just how she liked it - erring on the rough side, but not harsh enough to actually do damage. Well, not entirely. When she wanted damage done, she’d be the one to decide what bruises got left where. Ugh, how long had it even been since she got marked like that? Maybe that one guy from last month? No, he just had the thing for cutting. Bruises weren’t his thing.

Suddenly he hummed, and vibrations rumbled through her lower body. Her lips parted with a soft gasp. “Oh, god yes.” Alyssa mumbled appreciatively, even as she throbbed for more of that. When he repeated the action, a low groan slipped out. Fuck yes.

Screw work now.

She moved her laptop onto the cushion beside her, and lifted her hips up into his touch, her other hand joining the first in his hair. Alyssa gripped on, and pressed his face further into her pussy, practically riding his face now. “Come on, Jass, make me come. I want to lick my own come off your face.” With each roll of her hips, she pushed him closer to her core, rubbing against his nose and lips in a desperate chase for orgasm.

God, he sounded so sinful with those gasps every few seconds, and the sound of his tongue swirling around in her slick, and she needed more. She needed him to-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Her voice reached a higher pitch as that bridge broke and pleasure rippled through her body in powerful waves. Her grip tightened, tugging on his mop of dark hair as she came hard over his face, his nose and his mouth. Her body relaxed back against the sofa, feeling boneless now.

Jasso sat back, gently easing his head out of her hands, until she could see the juices smeared across the lower half of his face. Alyssa giggled at the sight of it, still riding the high off her orgasm. “Oops.”

“You’re evil.” He shook his head, and moved forwards, closer to her face. “So, do I get rewarded for that? Or are you just a cocktease?” He planted his hands on either side of her, surveying her with a hint of a pout on his lips. Fuck, he was actually kind of cute like that. Annoying as all hell sometimes, but he had his cute moments. Not that Alyssa ever entertained the idea of monogamy - ew - but this arrangement she had with the handsome Spaniard was probably the closest she would ever get to something like that.

She tilted her head upwards, and licked a stripe up his cheek, tasting her own juices. “If you can get naked in five seconds, you can fuck me.”

There really was no quicker way to get him to do something.


	6. Send Nudes - (Modern!Raphael/Selene)

Selene stretched out across her bed, yawning. It had been a long day, and an even longer semester, and she was exhausted in every way. Not only had she been completely slammed with coursework - being a bio major in her last year of college left little time for much else other than work - but any free time she’d had over the last few weeks had been taken up with either napping or video chatting her friends at three in the morning.

She rolled over onto her back, and sighed. How long had it even been since she had had time to go on a date with her boyfriend? True, he’d been just as busy as her, what with his theatre costuming work and his own coursework, but she missed him. She missed getting to cuddle up next to him as they watched a movie on the couch, or keeping Raphael company as he cooked up some extravagant dish just for the hell of it. Her eyes slid over to the photo on her bedside table and smiled at the memories. Their last roadtrip around the state, seeing all the important places with Kaisa….good times.

At least they were going home for Christmas tomorrow, and she could look forward to the two weeks with her family and her boyfriend. They could see Kaisa again, and Selene could see her mother, and Blaise - oh, and Wes as well. Fuck, she really missed her baby brother.

Suddenly her phone vibrated on her desk across the room, catching her attention. Selene groaned, and pushed herself to her feet. “People need to leave me the fuck alone…” She muttered to herself as she grabbed her phone.

All complaints faded though, once she saw the name on the screen, and a smile lit up her face. Raph. She tapped into the Messages, and couldn’t help but smile even more at his sweet text.

Want some food while you pack? I can send Pietro over with some?

Typical Raph, always making sure she got her stuff done and making sure she ate. She shook her head fondly, and dropped into her desk chair to send off a quick answer.

Or you could just come over?

The three little dots appeared, followed by a speedy response. He must have had his phone on him, which ruled out being in a lecture or lab.

No can do. Organising the costume dept before we leave for xmas.

A photo came through a second later, and Selene cackled at the selfie. Raphael posed in front of what looked like the accessories cabinet with a broad grin on his face and a pair of ridiculous heart-shaped sunglasses on his face alongside his brand new nose stud. Blonde hair a mess like always, but it just added to his adorableness. She was dating a literal cinnamon roll, and she loved every second of it.  
But I’m so bored…

Selene sent off the text, smiling to herself, and leaned back in her chair. Since she’d have the night to herself, maybe she ought to take some time and relax. Maybe draw a bath, soak for a while, try out that new vibrator she had ordered online on a whim after a long night of studying. She reached over to the box on her desk, and withdrew the toy itself. Now that was beautiful. A long curved dildo, with a ridged rabbit portion, and according to the box, it even heated up. She could already tell she was in for a fun night...once it was fully charged.

Her phone buzzed again, this time indicating a photo from Raphael. Selene tapped it open, only to nearly drop her phone. Well...fuck.

It was a mirror selfie of her usually timid boyfriend posing in a pair of red trousers, held up by matching suspenders, but entirely shirtless. Fucking hell, this was new. Raphael’s usual selfies involved him trying out whatever the new Snapchat filter was, and making some cute face that always gave her a toothache from how sweet he was, but this was something else. Her eyes ran over him, taking in every inch. With her fingers trembling just a little, she typed out a response,

What are you up to, Raph?

A few moments passed, staring at those three little dots before her phone chimed yet again.

Merry Christmas, Sel xx

Another photo came through, making her inhale sharply. Now he was truly teasing her. What had gotten into him? She stared wide-eyed at the photo, trying to process what she was seeing - from a higher angle, Raphael grinned into the camera, suspenders gone with the red trousers hanging around his lips in an obscenely low position. Jesus Christ. Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans, past the top of her panties. His defined v-line above the trousers, that little strip of hair leading downwards….. He had no reason to work out - he was gorgeous no matter what - but he had her salivating just from these glimpses. Damn him and his good genetics.

Another photo came through after a second, and Selene had never tapped on something quicker than this message. Not that she was disappointed. Now stretched out across what looked like the couch in the costume room - the site of many late-night makeouts when she came to support her theatre-loving boyfriend - the red trousers were even further down, to the point where she could glimpse the trail of hair leading downwards….

Fuck this.

She hit dial, and left the phone on speaker as it rang. Her hand slid further down, over her clit and into her soaking core. After just two rings, the call picked up, and she could hear her boyfriend’s amused tone. “Hey.”

“Don’t hey me, Raphael Moreau. What was all that about? Since when do you send nudes?”

“They’re not nudes!” He protested, making her laugh.

“Babe, as far as you’re concerned, they might as well be.” Selene giggled, pushing two fingers inside herself. “What’s gotten into you?”

She could almost hear the blushing from here. “Well, I know you’ve been super busy lately, and ever since we got back together, I’ve been thinking of ways I can make you happier. After some research-”

“Only you would research sexting.” She shook her head fondly. Fuck, he was adorable. Her fingers curled up inside her, searching for that spot. Just imagining Raphael stripping off his clothes to take those photos...it had her all hot and bothered. It was so out of character for him, but she couldn’t deny how hot it was to see him taking initiative like this.

“I figured this would be a safe way for you to be...happy, and for me to not get too squicked out.” A long pause followed. “Did it make you happy?”

“Yeah, Raph, it did.” She gasped out, as her fingers pistoned in and out, curling on each stroke. Her thumb came up to rub over her clit, sending ripples of pleasure up her spine. “It’s so hot, babe. Do you have any more to show me?”

Another pause followed, until, “I can probably do one more if you want.”

“Yeah? One more, Raph.” Selene leaned back in her chair, planting her feet on the ground as she fucked herself on her fingers. “O-one more photo for me, babe.” A soft moan followed her words, her eyes fluttering shut. This was the closest she would ever get to phone sex with him, but she was willing to take it. Her other hand slid up underneath her sweatshirt, and over her breast, toying with the nipple.

She was so close, she just needed something extra to push her over that edge.

Her phone vibrated again, and her eyes flew open. The last one…. Selene’s hand left her breast, and hastily tapped the message notification. It took a second, but then the photo filled her screen, and her heart stopped for a second.

This was another mirror selfie, but this time Raphael was entirely naked, bar the red Santa hat he held over his crotch with a shy smile on his face. Jesus fucking Christ. The image of what was under that hat sent her right over that edge, and she came with a low groan, sinking down onto her fingers as her internal muscles fluttered around the digits.

“Are you okay?” Raphael’s anxious tone came out of the phone, and Selene was suddenly reminded that she was in fact on call with her boyfriend.

She slowly withdrew her fingers, breathing heavily. “I’m...fucking amazing, Raph. What about you? Getting naked in school?”

He laughed relievedly. “There’s nobody else in the building at this time, and the cameras in here never work anyway. People use in here to hook up during the offseason, so I figure it’s safe enough.” A sigh followed. “Anyway, I’m nearly done here, and I’ll come around to yours? I just have to get tidied up and then I can leave.”

Selene reached for the tissues on the desk, still breathing a little heavily after her orgasm. “Sounds great. I’ll order us some food-”

“While you finish packing.”

“-while I finish packing, so by the time you get here, it’ll be done.” Selene finished with a broad grin. “I’ll see you soon, Raph.”

“See you soon. Oh, and Sel?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”


	7. Mummification - (Alyssa/Chris/Blaise)

She tugged the latex suit up her body, revelling in the tight feeling around her limbs as it enveloped her. Anticipation hung in the air, as well as the thick scent of arousal. This was an entirely new experience, but one she was looking forward to. The only openings to the suit were at her mouth, and at her crotch, leaving everything there open for viewing. Everything was visible, from the little piercing adorning her clit to the twisty glass plug holding her ass open. Every time she shifted, she could feel it inside her, and it had her soaking wet already.

This was going to be a fun night.

She stepped out of the changing room, and the waiting assistant moved forwards, gag in hands. “Now?” 

The only answer was a nod, sending another thrill down Alyssa’s spine. The impersonal nature of the whole thing appealed to her. She was just a slave, a set of holes to be used as anyone pleased, not worthy of She opened her mouth, waiting patiently. The assistant stepped closer and fastened the gag into place, holding Alyssa’s mouth open in preparation of her duties. She couldn’t speak, but that was irrelevant. Once the gag was in place, the top of the suit was pulled over her head, obscuring her vision and tucking her hair out of sight. The only other holes were two tiny slits in the nose to help with breathing. 

A hand gripped her forearm, leading her onwards. The only indication of where she was going was the flooring beneath her feet, as it changed from soft carpeting to smooth linoleum. All the better for cleaning up leaks and messes, Alyssa realised with a jolt. This was really happening, and she couldn’t be any more excited. 

They came to a stop - in the main room, she assumed - and Alyssa was turned around by the assistant who led her. With the most satisfying of snaps, bindings were strapped around her legs, and around her wrists behind her back, before she was bent over the pedestal She was only there to be of service, there to be used as others pleased. The concept thrilled her - knowing that she couldn’t move of her own accord, but only to be used again and again by anyone who fancied a go with any of her holes.

~~~

Chris walked in, eyes darting around him. Fucking hell, this was the weirdest thing he’d ever done. When his best friend - his very happily married best friend, mind you - had suggested he take himself to a sex club, he’d honestly thought they’d entirely lost their mind. He still wasn’t totally convinced that River still wasn’t driven crazy from post-wedding delights, but after entirely too long of being single, he was willing to try anything. 

That said,the concept of a sex slave was...weird as fuck. He understood the technicalities of it all, like how all the slaves were consenting in everything and that they were openly looking to be used like this, but it was still really fucking weird to think about.

His gaze travelled over the line of people, either fastened into freaky looking contraptions or bent over pedestals to be played with. He lingered on one section down the end, where two men shared a slave between them; one taking the slave from behind while the other fucked the slave’s throat with his cock. Well, fuck. 

The taller man caught Chris’ eye, and inclined his head towards them. It took a second for the meaning to click in, but once it did, colour flooded his cheeks. No, nope, not happening. He averted his gaze, and quickly turned to the nearest station. A slave was bent over the stone podium, with their back to Chris. The only thing that was visible of them was the full-frontal view of the soaking wet pussy, and glass plug, and Chris swallowed. 

Here goes.

He stepped forwards, and trailed his hand over the slave’s ass. Despite his discomfort, he was already getting hard at what he was about to do. “Erm, hi. I’m Chris.” He offered up, as he moved a hand to his fly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Don’t even bother.” 

A sudden male voice made Chris jump, his hands jerking away from any sort of skin. His head shot up, to see his handsome English colleague strolling up to the other end of the slave. Heat flooded his cheeks and neck. “Sorry?”

“The slaves have spider gags in. No point talking to them.” As Blaise spoke, his hand reached into his trousers, withdrawing his cock. Chris couldn’t tear his eyes away from the odd sight, as much as he wanted to. Even as Blaise stepped forwards to slide his cock into the slave’s mouth, he stared wide-eyed at him. 

The fuck was happening?

Blaise gestured towards him, even as he began fucking the woman’s throat. “Go right ahead. I don’t want to disturb you. You going for ass or pussy?”

“I-I….I dunno.” Chris cleared his throat again, feeling about fifty shades of awkward. He was expected to just fuck a woman in front of his colleague, who happened to be fucking her throat? Jesus Christ. 

But it would be rude to just stand here and watch, right? Feeling ridiculous, he slowly undid his own fly and pulled out his cock, which was still painfully hard despite the situation. Traitorous organ. He pushed forwards, into her dripping hole, and was rewarded with a low groan from the girl’s mouth. That was so fucking hot, it sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. With a little more courage, he withdrew before pushing back in again, this time a little faster. 

“So, this your first time?” Blaise asked, as his hands came down to grip the latex head. “I’ve been coming for a year now, but I’ve never seen you here before.” His thrusts picked up, causing the most glorious sounds from the slave’s mouth. Chris had never thought himself into those sorts of guttural, choking sounds, but those were really fucking hot. 

“F-first time.” This was by far the weirdest interaction they’d ever had. “My friend’s got a m-membership, but th-they’re married now, so they’re not using it.” As he fucked into her, his attention turned to the glass plug still protruding from the slave’s ass. 

“Oh, that’s to keep the slave’s ass open for anyone who wants it. If you want to fuck it, you put the plug back in afterwards to keep her open for the next person.” Blaise’ hips snapped back and forth, getting quicker and harder. “Lube’s up there.”

“Oh, I-I’m good. Thanks” Chris shook his head, almost mesmerised by how the black man was using the mouth space. It was...kind of hot. Not that he’d ever want to do something like that. Hell, he wasn’t planning on making a repeat of anything about this encounter. Once was quite enough.

A low groan interrupted his thoughts, and his eyes zeroed in on Blaise on the other side of the slave, shooting his load into the mouth space. “Fuck…” Chris breathed out, staring at the spot where come leaked out over the black latex. His hips slowed ever so slightly, eliciting a desperate moan from the slave. 

Blaise chuckled breathlessly, and pulled out. One hand reached for the tissues on the side, and he quickly wiped himself clean, before tucking himself back into his trousers. “Well, that was fun.” He remarked, sounding like he had done anything else except fuck a woman at the same time as someone else. “I better get home now though - got a shit ton of paperwork to get through. But I’ll see you Monday, Chris?” 

“Uh-huh,” was all Chris could manage to get out, as he watched the the other man stroll out of the room. “Jesus Christ.” 

It wasn’t until he registered the slave’s incoherent moans and groans, and her wriggling motions around his cock, that he remembered what he was actually in the middle of. “Oh!” He replaced his hands on her hips, and recommenced thrusting with more vigor than before. It wasn’t too long before he was teetering on that edge. “Fuck, I’m gonna come-” Chris grunted, and gripped onto her thighs as he pushed towards that final orgasm. 

Everything was building, and building….

“Oh god!” Chris moaned, as he slammed into her once more, and came hard. His breathing was heavy, and his head was spinning, but Christ, it felt good. He certainly wasn’t going to do this again, but he would be damned if he didn’t admit it was hot as fuck to do something so illicit in a public place.

The post-orgasmic haze slowly faded, and he pulled out again. Already grabbing tissues, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “So...thanks? Thank you for the excellent time.” Chris wiped himself off, and hurriedly tucked himself away. Now he was no longer actually doing anything, he felt even more out of place than before. “Yeah...thanks.” 

No response came, so he turned tail and walked quickly towards the exit. As he walked, Chris tugged out his phone, already tapping into his contacts.

“Hey, Riv? What the actual fuck did you and Seb get up to in here?”

~~~

Alyssa listened to the footsteps fading away, and exhaled. The first two of what was sure to be a long night, and she was looking forward to it. Her tongue darted out, swiping up a little remainder of come from her lower lip. She could already predict how sore her jaw was going to be by the end of the night. 

Before she could take another breath, someone moved up against her again and tugged the glass plug from her asshole. Alyssa gasped at the feeling of suddenly being empty, followed by the cold trickle of lube. Excitement flooded her body.

This was to be a busy night, and she couldn’t wait.


	8. Fingers (Archie/Aleski - Modern)

Aleski paced the floor as he waited for his boyfriend to emerge from the bathroom. Tonight after weeks of buildup, they would be exploring something new in the bedroom together and it was taking all of his willpower to contain his glee to a toothy grin.

Archie was one of the sweetest human beings that Aleski knew and the world’s greatest boyfriend, but he could be shy when it came to kinky topics. Naturally, Aleski loved him regardless, though his own curiosity made him more inclined to take deep dives into different kinks. Most days he cared more about learning than putting anything specific into practice, but that had changed two months ago when his therapist recommended he start to practice mindfulness to better his ability to focus. One search lead to a dozen more until he arrived at his latest fixation: erotic hypnosis. At first, he thought it was some impossible carnival trick people made porn about, but then he found the testimonials. No way something fake could have so many people swearing by it, and the process sounded like one hell of an experience. Being under the control of someone else, someone he trusted with his entire being, and having his body manipulated with only their words had become a new fantasy for him.

Then Archie surprised him by asking if they could try it together. At most, Aleski had thought he could try one of the free recordings on the internet to see if it worked. Getting to do this crazy hot thing with his boyfriend had made his decade!

The door finally opened and Aleski spun around to see his boyfriend walking in the room wearing a sexy as hell pair of boxers and one of his favourite oversized t-shirts. Aleski buzzed over and kissed his cheek. “Are you ready to go? I got everything ready while you were showering like the music and the bed and the lube if we want it and I wasn’t sure if you wanted any toys for during or if you’d rather I spoil you after--I can totally use the toys then--or I could make you a snack if you’d rather that than sex or--”

A finger pressed to his lips to silence him as Archie laughed. “Breathe, Lex. This isn’t going to work if you’re bouncing off the walls. Let’s just see where the night goes.”

Tenderness overtook Aleski’s expression as he tugged Archie into a hug. “You’re so smart. I’ll have fun no matter what happens. Just you putting all this work in for me makes me so happy.” He pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Archie gently pushed him away. “Lay on the bed and let’s give this a go, okay?”

Aleski obeyed immediately and plopped down on the edge of the bed as he continued to bounce his leg on the floor. His cock had already begun to stir from the anticipation, but he tried hard to keep himself from getting too excited. He wanted Archie to bring him all the way from start to finish.

Archie dimmed the lights and walked over to the stereo in the corner. Wordless bass flooded the room as Aleski’s specially chosen EDM meditation playlist began. He had learned that trick when he first began to meditate. The music gave his brain enough stimulation to keep his thoughts from wandering without being so distracting that he focused on the music instead of meditation. The same principle had allowed him to go into mundane trances as he and Archie had practiced together for the last month.

“Lay down, Lex,” Archie said as he walked over. “Get comfy for me.”

Aleski stretched out on his back. Now that they were close to beginning, he moved with intention to bring his thoughts into focus. He had to stay present in this moment.

Archie smiled as he sat beside him. “Ready?”

“Yep!”

“Good.” The look on Archie’s face shifted. It was subtle. Aleski liked to describe it as a steady look; not domineering like some online hypnotists, but gentle and reassuring. Archie let him know that he could let go of everything and he’d be there to catch him. “Take a deep breath in. Feel your energy leaving your arms and your legs and pooling in your chest. Then breathe out, nice and long. It feels good, doesn’t it, Lex?”

His breath whoosed out as Aleski replied, “Yes.”

“Breath in again, deep as you can for me. Really feel that air flowing through you in a steady, easy current. And...hold it.” A gentle tapping began on the back of his wrist. “Feel your heartbeat syncing up with your internal rhythm...slow...and easy. And breathe out, feeling more energy going out with your breath as your body grows heavier. Do you feel good?”

“Yeah,” Aleski sighed.

“Breathe again and feel the air filling up your chest and back and belly. It’s so good to hold that breath in and feel it giving life to every part you. And as you breathe out slowly, let that breath take away the tension in your neck and your shoulders and your arms as you release any worries or cares you had when you laid down. Let your fingers unclench and your hands fall however they want to; whatever feels natural. It feels good to relax, right Lex?”

He only hummed in response. His muscles unspooled as he continued his deep breathing. Every breath, Archie helped him to relax another group of muscles: his chest and belly, his thighs and calves and feet, and his back as he sank deeper and deeper into the comfort of their mattress. His mind emptied and grew still in a way that he couldn’t describe to create a profound silence in his body filled only by the beat of the music that kept his body and breath in sync.

“Close your eyes, Lex. Just listen to my voice.”

His heavy eyelids dropped without hesitation as the sound of Archie’s voice took over his world.

“It feels so good to relax like this, Lex. To surrender to the stillness as your worries float far away from you. To give up control for a little while. Are you comfortable? Relax your face for me. Let your eyes and lips and tongue rest along with the rest of your body. That’s it. All of you deserves a good, long rest. Relaxed, comfortable, open...and ready to fall. I’m going to count you down now, Lex. I’m going to count down from ten and when I reach one, you’ll be completely relaxed and ready to listen. Are you ready, Lex?”

He hummed.

Numbers floated by as every tick led him down another step towards the center of himself and his thoughts turned to static. Though Archie continued to speak, he understood nothing. Whatever was said was only heard by his subconscious. Down and down he took him into the recesses of his mind where thoughts never reached and his waking mind never walked. Deeper and deeper until…

There was a tap on his arm out of sync.

“How do you feel?”

He hummed again.

Archie sounded amused as he said, “Use your words, Lex.”

“Uuuh...good.” It felt like speaking with caramel stuck to his teeth.

A soft chuckle escaped Archie. “Good. I want you to feel good. Remember what I was saying?” His finger traced a line up Aleski’s forearm and his breath hitched. Fuck, it was like Aleski had never been touched before! “Does that feel good?”

“Yes.”

His finger drew circles on Aleski’s wrist as crackles of pleasure rocketed along him. Archie only touched him with one finger, but it felt more intense than any foreplay they had ever done together. Every motion took the finger farther up his arm as his breathing turned moaning. Once Archie reached his inner elbow, Aleski’s cock had gone rock hard against his stomach. All from innocent touching. Fuck.

“Do you like this?”

What little coordination his tongue had failed him when Archie reached his bicep. He forced out an affirmative moan as the new sensation consumed him.

The bed creaked as Archie laid down closer to him. His hot breath tickled Aleski’s ear as he whispered, “Good. I want to make you feel so good.” His finger slipped passed Aleski’s shoulder and up the side of his neck. Aleski cried out as his head tilted into the motion. It almost felt like too much, but Archie reached around to hold him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to keep him grounded. His finger drew a path of flames up his neck and jaw so light it nearly drove Aleski to beg for more. He needed more before this teasing killed him. When Archie reached his lips, he paused to feel out the shape of them as Aleski learned all over again what it meant to be kissed by someone. Being caressed and explored by another with so much tenderness in this state was beyond anything he had ever felt. Only when that finger pushed between his lips did Aleski remember kissing was a two way street. “Suck on it.” He did, as eagerly as his sluggish body would allow him to.

Archie’s other hand drew a line down his side to his hip. The mischievous fingers circled there as Aleski squirmed. It felt so good and he wanted more. Archie made him feel so good.

“You’re so good for me. Such a good listener,” Archie whispered into his ear. “Do you want more?” Without waiting for a reply, Archie pulled his finger out of Aleski’s mouth and ran it down his chest to one of his nipples. He passed over the hard nub and Aleski almost screamed from the intensity. Holy fucking shit. Lips pressed against his temple as Archie continued to play. His finger moved over the nipple in circles before he pinched it playfully. “Do you want to come?”

Aleski moaned; too drunk on pleasure to answer.

“Lex, do you want to come?”

He fought for a breath. “Yes!”

“Then I’m going to count down from five, and when I give you the command, you’re going to come. Do you understand?”

“Yes!”

Archie rolled his nipple between his fingers again. “Five. You feel that pleasure building up inside of you. Building up so very high. Four. You’re ready to come, but you’re waiting for permission, waiting so patiently.”

Aleski whimpered as his hands gripped the sheet beneath him.

“Three. So much pleasure. So good. Your cock is aching for that release. Two. Almost there, but not yet. That pleasure is building up, up, up, so high.”

He panted as he dangled over that edge.

“One. Come now.”

Aleski cried out as his cock erupted on his stomach and he writhed in pleasurable agony. It came from deeper within him to engulf his whole body. Only the firm hand on his shoulder kept him from slipping away from the present entirely. Gently, that hand soothed him through the aftershocks until he laid still once more.

“Can you hear me, Lex?”

He hummed in confirmation.

“I’m going to bring you back out now, okay?” Archie guided him back up through the levels of awareness slowly until he could tap his shoulder. “Are you back with me?”

Aleski’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Archie with a blissed out grin. “That was fucking amazing. I can’t believe you got me to come without touching my dick.”

Archie smiled back at him. “Did you like it?”

“It was the best.” He sat up and tugged Archie onto his back. “And now I’m going to suck you off like you’ve never been sucked off before.”

“Lex!”


	9. Doctor Play (Seb/River - Modern)

Sebastian was very done at this point.

Ever since the pandemic hit, their lives had been tossed into chaos, and things were very different now. He had managed to shift to some graphic design work, and could work from home which he was infinitely thankful. He could bring in some income, he could keep a somewhat normal life despite the circumstances. His partner on the other hand….

Not so much.

With the cafes and bars down, River had been hit hard by the lockdown. Sebastian could understand the frustration - they couldn’t work, or volunteer, or do pretty much anything that they had going - but if they didn’t take a chill pill, he might end up murdering them. It had started innocently enough - they’d spent a solid week in bed together, only leaving to get food or to bathe, and it had been enjoyable. Well, more than enjoyable, but nobody had to know all the stuff they’d done.

It wasn’t until the initial orgasmic haze had faded, that reality had set in. The various obsessions came one after the other. Sebastian still remembered that week where yarn had strewn their house because his partner had taken a fleeting fascination in crochet. After the crochet had come the jigsaws phase, followed by the serial killers murder board on the living room wall. That had been a weird one, and Sebastian had been thankful to see it abandoned.

However the thing that was really annoying him was the fact that he could never get alone time with them anymore. If they weren’t sleeping, they were on a never-ending video call with friends from every fucking time zone. Sebastian knew this whole thing was a hit to their mental health, but he was starting to reach the end of his tether. Those late-night moments when he wondered if their relationship would survive through this...

He shifted the shopping bags to his other hand as he fished his key out of his pocket to unlock the front door. Getting out of the house for an hour had been a welcome respite, even if it was only going to the mall for groceries.

“Riv, I’m home!” He called, as he let himself in and kicked the door closed behind him. Upon the lack of response, he dropped the keys onto the bowl in the front and headed for the kitchen, giving the Siamese cat a stroke on the way past. “Where are you at?”

“Wait! Don’t come in!”

Sebastian slowed to a stop, and raised an eyebrow at the closed kitchen door. “Riv, what are you up to? Come on, I’ve got food to put away.”

“One second!” Scrambling noises came from the other side of the door, accompanied by a...rustling sound?

The door finally opened, revealing his beaming datemate with their trademark braids tied back from their face. Well damn. As always, it floored Sebastian for a long moment to see just how stunning they were. It distracted him long enough that it took a moment to notice what they were wearing. His eyebrows shot upwards. “The fuck?”

“You like?” River spun around, showing off the sexy red and white lingerie barely concealed under their long doctor’s coat. “Doctor Perez is open for business.” They flashed him a grin, before taking his hand and tugging him into the kitchen. “I believe it’s been far too long since your last check-up, sir. Very irresponsible of you.”

“Wh-?” Sebastian stared at them with wide eyes. They may have entirely lost their mind, but Sebastian couldn’t deny that he found it hot as fuck. Their previous delves into roleplay had been either a hit or a miss. Their teacher-student roleplay attempt had ended in peals of laughter, for instance. This seemed promising though, and he was already semi-hard at the prospect of whatever would come next.

River led him over to the dining table, where they’d laid out a long towel across it. “Strip down and hop up there so I can give you the check-up you deserve.” They smirked at him, hands already tugging at his leather jacket.

“Aye, aye….Doctor.” He grinned back as he fisted his hands in their coat and tugged them into a deep kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into their gentle touch. Goddamn their big, beautiful eyes, and their soft skin. It had been a year, and they still made him all mushy on the inside.

After a long moment, River pulled back, and grinned at him. “Now, strip. It’s been far too long since you’ve been properly examined.”

Far more eagerly than he probably ought to, Sebastian shed his clothes. Whatever River had planned for them, he knew it would have an explosive ending. They were just that spectacular. “So, what now, doc?”

River glanced over their shoulder where they stood at the counter, and they smirked. “On the table, on your back, knees pulled back against your chest. Quickly now.” They turned around, and Sebastian spied the massive bottle of lube in their hand.

He swallowed, but quickly got onto the kitchen table into the requested position. His head turned to the side, watching the Costa Rican approach the table. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and his cock twitched against his stomach. River was an unknown, and yet they never failed to impress him with their ingenuity when it came to the bedroom. “I’ve been meaning to come in for an appointment, but it’s just been so hard.” A playful glint appeared in his eyes. “Hopefully nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re perfectly healthy.” The click of the bottle opening sent a thrill down his spine. “But I’ll make sure to give you a thorough examination.” They moved to the end of the table, and idly trailed their slick fingers over his hole, smiling when he inhaled sharply. “It would be irresponsible for me to miss out on one of the most important parts of your body, of course. Prostate health is very important.” Even as two fingers slid inside him, their voice stayed at that same neutral tone, and it was driving Sebastian crazy.

“You’d know all about my prostate health.” He quipped, a little breathless from the sudden digits stretching his hole.

“Of course, I’m a very professional doctor. Therefore I’m entitled to this information.” River grinned down at him, and they pressed their fingers upwards, brushing against that sweet spot inside him.

The feeling was instantaneous - a jolt of pleasure shooting through Sebastian’s body from that little internal button. “Fuck!” His neck arched, and his hands fisted in the towel beneath him. “Riv-”

“Ah, ah, it’s Doctor Perez.” They corrected, with more amusement in their tone than Sebastian cared for at that particular moment. “Gotta stay professional, after all.”

“Professional, my ass.”

Their grin widened. “Exactly.” They pressed their fingers against his prostate again, their eyes fixed on his leaking cock. Precome leaked out like a fountain, spilling over his lower abdomen. With another motion of their fingers, came another jolt of pleasure and yet more pre-come. Suddenly Sebastian knew what they were after, and a moan accompanied the next press of their fingers as they began to rub consistently in tiny circles.

“Fuck!” Sebastian’s back arched, even as he quivered under their ministrations. Their fingers pressed just hard enough, at just the right angle - already he was embarrassingly close to climax. If it had been anyone else, he’d be humiliated at how close he was to coming, but River had seen him in worse states than this before. “Kyrpa, vittu…”

“Seems like everything’s working perfectly fine.” River noted, that annoyingly teasing tone to their voice. “Mouth, cock, all the important things.”

“Kyrpa!”

They laughed, and wrapped their other hand around his leaking cock, stroking up and down in rhythm with their finger motions. “Such a good patient for me…” River cooed.

Christ, he was so close. He was almost there, just dangling on the precipice-

“Vittu!” Sebastian groaned lowly, as he came. Come spilled out from his cock, as pleasure rippled out through his body. He half expected River to withdraw their fingers as he collapsed back into the table, feeling absolutely boneless, but they continued massaging that sweet spot through his orgasm, milking every drop of come from his body.

Finally though, the overstimulation became too much. “River…” He whispered, his arms and legs lax now.

They slowly pulled back their fingers, and leaned down to kiss him again, this time much slower and gentler than before. “So good, mi amor.” River murmured against his lips. “You did so good.”

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian chuckled weakly, and tugged them down to lie beside him on the table. “Once I can move again, you’re getting fucked for that.” His hand slid down their stomach, and over the lacy panties which were barely containing their own erection. “After I put the groceries away though.”

“Groceries can wait.” River’s hand found his cheek, and pulled him in for another kiss.

God, he loved them.


	10. Striptease (Sebastian/Shep - FakeConversion!AU)

Sebastian leaned back on his elbows as he surveyed the surroundings with a soft smile. After a whole year, he was finally back again. He had never thought that he’d be excited to get to a summer camp, but somehow he was, despite what this particular camp was advertised as. He certainly hadn’t felt this at peace this time last year, upon his arrival. 

Memories flooded to the forefront of his mind - arriving, terrified at this camp that had proclaimed on their website to have a 100% rate in gay conversion therapy, only to find a warm, welcoming environment that was unlike anything back home; dinners around the campfire surrounded by people from all points on the queer spectrum; listening to stories from people who came from families who didn’t accept them but who had found family here. 

“Hey, Sebby!” 

Sebastian blinked back to the present as someone dropped down onto the grass beside him. His chest filled with warmth at the sight of the colourful boy beaming at him. “Hey Shep. Good to see you again.” 

“I can’t believe we’re not bunking together this year! Totes unfair!” Christ, the pout on his face was adorable. All of him was adorable, as matter of fact; from the cat ear headband adorning his head to the rainbow tie-dye crop top.

“You’re a counsellor this year, that’s why.” Sebastian reminded him with a chuckle, and lay down, resting his head in Shep’s lap. His hand came up to play with Sebastian’s hair instantly, sending him into a content puddle of goo in seconds. “You, and Lucy, and River…” A wistful sigh escaped him. 

Shep giggled. “Are you still crushing on them? I can’t believe you didn’t do anything last summer when you were literal bunkmates.” He gasped. “Oh my god, you were bunkmates!”

“Idiot.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“You love it.” He smirked, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “Come on, I want to show you something. The others are busy doing other stuff, so the cabin’s free, and I want to show you some of the pieces I brought along this year.” Always the fashion major, Shep’s suitcase was likely overflowing with his entire wardrobe, despite only being away for seven weeks.

Yet still it made Sebastian’s heart skip a beat, as he got to his feet and brushed the grass off his jeans. A lot of Shep’s clothing was incredibly skin-revealing, and after yet another year of pretending he had any sort of attraction to the girls in his class, his libido was at an all time high around all these very attractive, very available boys. Boys who had abs for days, boys like Shep.

He let himself be led across the pavillion towards the counsellors’ cabin, nerves tingling with anticipation for what was to come. Once in the cabin, he plopped down onto Shep’s bed, and watched as the other boy dropped to his knees and rifled through his suitcase. Just imagining what it would look like if he was dropping to his knees in front of Sebastian….no! 

“Okay, so I got this super cute top from Quiz when I went to Ireland on spring break, and River’s lent me an adorable skirt to match, so we’ll see how this looks. I’m not usually a skirt person, but I can already tell this is going to look bomb.” Shep chattered on as he pulled out a dark grey mesh top. “I can’t wait to show you!”

“Okay, chill, Shep. You’re acting like you’re going to be on New York Fashion Week or some shit.” Sebastian snickered. 

“First off, I wish! Secondly, you’re going to lose your shit when you see how good this is going to look.” Shep stuck his tongue out at him, and reached down, tugging off his crop top at the same time as he kicked off his sandals. Sebastian’s position on the bed afforded him a good look at Shep’s sinfully defined abs - fucking hell - and his ass as he moved to peel off his shorts….until the black lace panties came into view and his mouth went dry. Well, fuck. 

“I can’t wait for you to see… ah, but I see you’ve found something more interesting to look at.” 

Shep’s teasing tone broke into Sebastian’s reverie, and his cheeks flooded with colour. “I-”

“You should have just said you wanted something more.” He flashed him a smirk, and slowly peeled his shorts the rest of the way off, bending over in a way which gave Sebastian the best view of the panties in question. “You know, River and Lucy are going to be out for a little while longer, which gives us some time to have some fun of our own.” 

Sebastian swallowed. “Some...fun?” 

“Aww, baby gay, you’re so cute.” Shep cooed, and straightened up again. He stepped out of the shorts on the floor, and with one fluid motion straddled Sebastian’s thighs. There was suddenly only two very thin pieces of cloth between their respective crotches, and Sebastian was already half hard. Fuck. “Haven’t you ever fooled around with a boy before? It’s a lot more fun than anything else.” He rolled his hips against Sebastian’s, and this time Sebastian couldn’t restrain the moan. A laugh escaped Shep, and he repeated the motion. “See, that feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yeah.” Sebastian managed to get out. He summoned up all the courage he could, and reached for the back of Shep’s neck. Tugging him into a kiss, his eyes fluttered shut. God, this felt so good. The way Shep returned the kiss just as eagerly, the way his arousal felt against Sebastian’s, the way his hands carded through his hair with each motion of his hips...it was perfect. 

When they finally broke for breath, Shep grinned wickedly at him. “Want to see a little more?” He stood up and ran his hands down over his hips. Sebastian’s eyes followed the path of his hands, as his fingers brushed over the black lace. “You like these, babe? I bought them special for camp, because I wanted someone else to see them on me.”

“They’re...nice. Real nice.” 

“They’re so thin as well - just look at that!” Sebastian’s eyes trailed down to the front of the panties, where Shep’s hard cock was very visible through the thin black lace. He swallowed, even as his hand moved to the front of his own jeans. “Barely holding anything in there.” Shep continued, as his fingers hooked into the waistband of the panties. 

He turned around, treating Sebastian to a view of the roundest, most perfect ass he had ever seen in his life, cut in the middle by a thin strip of lacy fabric. “I wish I had some music for this - give you a proper striptease.” Shep flashed him a grin that had him weak at the knees. “You’re such a cutie, you absolutely deserve a proper striptease, but we’re a little low on time, so this will have to do.” His gaze flickered down to Sebastian’s tented crotch. “You want to lose a few layers yourself? Make it easier for me after these are off?”

Wait, did he mean…? Shit. Sebastian’s heart gave an almighty thump, but he scrambled to shove his jeans down. As soon as his cock was free, he wrapped a hand around it and stared up at the dream that was slowly peeling off panties in front of him. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he breathed out.

“You really know how to make a boy feel special.” Shep winked back at him, as he slowly dragged the fabric downwards. Ever so slowly, the waistband slid down, until it slipped over the swell of his ass. Sebastian’s hand moved a little quicker on his own cock as fantasies flashed across his mind. Running his hands over that smooth skin, taking in every light brown inch before he parted the cheeks…

His hand worked up and down his cock, as the panties dropped to the floor, lacy fabric pooling around Shep’s ankles. He slowly straightened up, and turned around, giving Sebastian his first full-frontal look at someone else’s cock. Colour flooded back into his cheeks, but his tongue flicked out over his lower lip. “Is that all for me?” 

“Depends. Is that all for me?” Shep grinned wickedly, and straddled his thighs again. This time his cock brushed against Sebastian’s, eliciting a low moan from him.

“So close-”

“Then let me help you get there.” Before Sebastian could protest, the Middle Eastern boy slid forwards, until his cock slid up the side of Sebastian’s. His hips began rocking back and forth, grinding against him.

Sebastian’s head tipped back in pleasure, only for Shep to capture his lips in another eager, sloppy kiss. Their hips moved in tandem, chasing their respective orgasms. Already Sebastian was so close, teetering on the precipice of his climax. Months with nothing but his own hand had left him desperate and horny, and Shep was exactly what he needed. Barely coherent Finnish expletives spilled from his lips with each rut of the hips. 

Finally that pleasure rippled through his body, and he spilled across both their stomachs with a stuttering groan. “Fuck, Shep…” Sebastian whimpered, his hips slowing as the sensitivity took over. 

“Good Sebby.” Shep cooed, gently stroking his thumb over Sebastian’s cheek. 

“Shut up.” Sebastian chuckled breathlessly, and shook his head. “That was really good. Thanks.” Maybe one day he’d actually sleep with someone for real, but for his first real experience with a guy, he was glad it was with someone as sweet as Shep. Even if Shep wasn’t exactly the first counsellor Sebastian wanted to do this with….

No, River so wasn’t interested in him like that. They were close friends, that’s it. It wasn’t like Sebastian got butterflies in his stomach every time they video called him late at night. It wasn’t like he had came over his stomach thinking about their long fingers and their fucking soft hazel eyes...

“Hey, you’re not going to leave me high and dry here, are you? That’s just bad manners.” Shep pushed him down onto his back, and kissed him again, muffling the laugh of delight. If they had the time and space, they might as well make use of it. 

Who knows, maybe they could get to repeat this over the course of the summer.


	11. Squirting (Alexa/Laurent - Supernatural)

It began with a note pinned to the front door.

Alexa had spent all week preparing for her final exams to get into medical school and she was absolutely exhausted. The only thing that had kept her going was the promise of this weekend. It would be the one year anniversary of her relationship with Laurent tomorrow. Time had flown by since that beautiful man first came into her life. To think almost two years had gone by since he had passed out in front of her when she tried to offer him a cup of blood for his anemia.

Tonight, she had agreed to spend the night at the mansion her boyfriend shared with his patron--a sort of adopted sire in the vampire community--but she hadn’t expected to be greeted by a note with her name on it.

~Leave your bags and go into the garden to the warded cabin. Do not worry.  
Someone will bring them inside for you.  
Love, Laurent~

She smiled as she clutched the note to her chest. He had gone through the trouble to plan an early surprise for her? Never had a sweeter man existed before him. She set her stuff down and practically skipped around to the garden gate. Usually, the warded cabin was reserved for Jasso to use when his empathic abilities stressed him out, so she had to wonder why it was that Laurent had secured it for them to use.

A thought which left her mind when she saw the garden before her and gasped. The path to the cabin had been lit up with fairy lights and flower petals strewn across the ground. It looked like something out of a fairytale. The scent of dew and flowers perfumed the air as she walked toward the cabin. If only she had thought to bring her phone with her. She could have taken some amazing pictures. As she neared the door, it opened to reveal Laurent standing there in a casual button-up shirt and a pair of slacks with his hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail. He looked at her with the most nervous smile on his face. “Happy anniversary, mon ange.” He held out a bouquet of daisies to her. “You have been working so hard on your studies this week. I wanted to take tonight to spoil you. I...I hope you do not mind.”

She could have cried as she took the flowers from him and smelled them. This felt like a dream. She smiled back at him. “Of course I don’t mind. Thank you very much, querido. This is amazing.”

Those nerves melted away from his radiant smile as he gestured for her to come inside. “I have some comfy clothes here for you to change into. And after that, we can have dinner.”

She had never felt so spoiled in her life. He had brought her favourite yoga pants and a loose t-shirt for her to wear, and had cooked a beautiful meal for them. It consisted of a refreshing spinach strawberry salad followed by a garlic lemon pasta and for dessert leche frita made using the recipe she had given him from her childhood. Beautiful violin music played from unseen speakers as they ate and talked about their days. Once they had finished, they moved to the couch where Laurent rubbed her feet and shoulders while they watched an episode of All Creatures Great and Small. She might have fallen asleep lying there in his arms had he not promised that there was one more surprise yet to come.

He led her back to the bedroom of the little cabin. Rose petals decorated the freshly made bed covers while several candles lit the scene. Perhaps most noticeable to her was a bottle sitting on the bedside table that she strongly suspected was lube.

Laurent blushed scarlet. “We do not have to do anything tonight if you do not want to, but...I wanted to try something special. Alyssa gave me information on how to...give better pleasure to a partner. I asked her for it. I want to try what I have learned for you.” He looked down at her. “I want to make you feel good. Like a good boyfriend should. If...if you want that.”

Tonight was a very rare night. Usually, she initiated sex since Laurent had a self-admittedly low sex drive. None of that mattered to Alexa. She loved her partner regardless of what they did or did not do in bed together. Still it was nice to feel wanted.

She took his hand in hers. “I would be happy to try whatever you’d like to try.” It was Laurent. She knew he would never hurt her or demand anything that might make her uncomfortable. .

He swallowed and smiled again. “Wonderful. Then...just relax.”

It began slowly as it always did. He helped her from her clothes; first her shirt and then her pants and then her underwear. Her cheeks went pink as she stood there bare before him. Despite all the times they had done this, he always looked on her awestruck as though he were staring at a priceless work of art. It made her laugh and yet stand a little more confidently.

He carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down. “You look beautiful,” he breathed as he shakily shed his own clothing.

“And you look very handsome,” she replied. His lean physique made him look so soft and lovable, yet his arms felt so strong when he held her. It reassured that he would never hurt her, and he would never let her be hurt by anyone else. And though she would never say so in polite company, his...private areas were just as beautiful as the rest of him. Though her experience with such things was limited, she did not need to see more to know he was impressive.

He crawled onto the bed and leaned down for a kiss. The first was tentative; an invitation waiting to be accepted. Once she responded to him, he gained the confidence to kiss her like he meant it. Soon, his tongue joined in their dance as she submitted to the pleasure. His hands reached up to brush through her hair soothingly. Her heart fluttered as she reached up to hold him. Though it was only a kiss, she would have happily lain there indulging him like this all night long.

All too soon, he backed off her as he breathed hard. His fingers gently caressed her cheek and he said, “I would like to touch your body now. Is that alright?”

She nodded eagerly. “Touch me wherever you would want to.”

He began with a kiss to her palm. His eyes remained locked with her own as he trailed more kisses down her forearm to her elbow and up to her shoulder. She giggled when he ghosted over her ticklish skin, but the whole act felt sublime. When he moved to repeat the action on her other arm, he slid his hand along the underside of her arm and sent goosebumps over her skin. It was enough to make her feel tingly all over. Once both her arms had been pampered, he kissed the base of her throat. Oh, that felt nice. She sighed as he mouthed along the lines of her collarbones. It drew her thoughts down as a warm glow took over her vision.

He deviated from his course and kissed a line down the center of her chest. A quiet gasp escaped her when he kissed there. Heat had already begun to build inside her. His singular focus almost made her feel impatient. Almost.

After a moment of hesitation, his tongue dipped down and drew a line to her nipple before it brushed across her skin. She squeaked as the lapping turned to sucking and her back arched into his touches. That must have been the sign he was waiting for as his hand came up to gently squeeze her other breast, and his thumb brushed over her nipple again and again and again...

Her breath became shaky as she wriggled beneath him. Already she felt embarrassingly wet as she tried to squeeze her thighs together for some relief. She needed more, but she felt too shy to ask.

Thankfully, she had no need to. His hand left her breast and traveled down between her legs. There it rested on her thigh and rubbed soothing circles into her skin as her legs spread on their own accord. She needed him to touch her so badly. Anything to lessen the edge of deserpartion that had built within her. She whimpered softly and he chose that moment to answer her prayers. His fingers moved up her leg until they arrived at her soaked sex. Some nerves stirred in her lower belly. Those first moments before they began always made her nervous. Yet once again, Laurent proved her faith in him to be well placed. Rather than reaching inside her, his fingers caressed her swollen lips and moved up to her clit. There his thumb pressed gently against the sensitive nub as he rubbed it in small, endless circles and his fingers continued stroking up and down her labia.

She abandoned all pretense and moaned wantonly as her arms splayed out above her head. Never had she felt so desperate to have him inside her. Her hips pressed up unconsciously to seek more of his touch and perhaps the fulfillment she longed for.

“So beautiful, mon ange,” he breathed in her ear. “Ma déess. To see you so happy makes me happy.” He reached for the bottle beside him.

She almost complained when he stopped touching her, but she saw it was to spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Between her panting breaths, she said, “You don’t have to open me up, mi amor. I’m ready for you.”

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. “It is part of your surprise. I promise you will have all of me tonight. But not yet.” His hand returned to its position, but his fingers were no longer content to merely stroke her. Now they dipped in toward her arching core with a clear goal. The first brushed against the edge as her walls fluttered around nothing. The second pushed in up to his first knuckle. He pulled back and she almost cursed aloud, but was quieted as his finger returned and pushed deeper inside her. A second soon joined it and the pair moved steadily back and forth. They brushed her upper walls as though they were in search of something. It felt good, though odd and not as good as his member would have felt. Did he plan to spend all night stretching--

Then he grazed an area that made her yelp. Oh god, that felt so good. A look of triumph came over his face as his fingers concentrated their efforts on that spot. His thumb began again to make circles on her clit, and having both spots stimulated so thoroughly filled her eyes with stars. She writhed beneath him unable to control the sounds flowing from her mouth. It felt so good! “Sí, no pares!” He had touched her g-spot before, but never had he focused on it so directly. It felt as though her brain had melted inside her head.

“I--I’m going to come. Ah!”

His hands never faltered. “Chase your pleasure, ma chère. Do not hold yourself back.”

Her orgasm ambushed her as she screamed out in pleasure. Her legs shook as she fisted the sheets beneath her to hold herself steady through the storm of ecstasy. God, oh god! It was more than she had ever experienced, and Laurent prolonged it with his beautiful fingers while his other hand rested on her knee. It almost became too much before her most intense feelings lessened and dropped her back down to earth.

Laurent removed his hand then and reached for a wet wipe from the drawer. She caught a glimpse of him and blushed. “Oh my, I’ve made such a mess. I never knew something like that was possible.”

“Alyssa called it squirting.” He wiped his hand clean and tossed the wipe into a waste bin. His arms encircled her as he laid down. “It happens when a woman experiences intense pleasure, though not everyone can do it. She showed me websites that had techniques to make such a thing happen. I spent the week reading about them. I knew more ways that we could try, but I am glad that you enjoyed this one.” He frowned after a moment. “Did you enjoy it?”

She kisses his cheek. “It was amazing.” Her eyes traveled down to where his member laid untouched against his leg. “But you deserve some pleasure too.”

“When you are ready for more.” He kissed her lips. “We can relax until then. I will be fine.”

She cuddled against his chest. He was so thoughtful and sweet. “I’m happy you came into my life. I’m happy to have known you for two great years.” She kissed him again. “And I hope we’ll continue to be friends and partners for many, many years to come.”


	12. Orgasm (River/Georgie - Modern)

"You're crazy!" Georgie squealed as they bolted down the stairs and leapt over the terminals. Her hand tightened on River's hand just as they skidded into the train a second before the doors slid shut behind them.

River laughed and flopped into the seat. "Maybe. But it seemed like Charlie and Jared were having enough fun on the claw machines, so why not have our own fun?" They reached up and tugged the scrunchie out of their hair, letting the braids fall loose around their shoulders. This had been the best summer of their life, and this was the best way to end that summer.

"I can't believe you're leaving on Monday. Doesn't seem like it's been two months already." Georgie dropped into the seat beside them, grinning. Her hand came up to toy with the end of one of their braids almost absent-mindedly. "It's been fun having you, Riv. You're definitely coming back again."

"Oh, am I?" River turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "Because I don't remember deciding that."

"Please, I made that decision for you. You're terrible at making decisions."

Their smile grew. “Really? Because I remember choosing to make friends with you and the others, and that’s a pretty good decision if I do say so myself.” They swung their bare legs up and over Georgie’s lap, tulle fabric sliding up a little. “So, what do you want to do now? The night is young, and I want to experience everything before I go home.” They sighed wistfully. “Even though Los Angeles doesn’t feel quite like home for me after this summer.”

“Then stay.” She suggested as she began idly tracing circles on their thigh.

A wry laugh escaped them. “God, I wish.” River glanced around the empty train, a soft smile on their face. “But unfortunately, Jared and I are no longer together, and I don’t have a job or a place here, and there’s already not enough room in your flat as it is.” Their gaze cut back to the brunette, and their hand came to rest on top of hers. “I’ve already walked in on you changing once, that’s enough.”

“At least you got a good view out of it.” Georgie grinned back. Her circle tracing trailed further upwards, dancing close to the bottom of the skirt. “Not that Jared or Charlie are all that interested in my tits. Closest Jared’s ever come is when he did my underboob tattoo in January.”

Tingles ran up River’s spine at the touching. “Any interest I might have is automatically negated by your lack of interest.” They pointed out. “Last I checked you’re interested in people with...different genitalia to what I have.”

She giggled. “Since when are you such a prude? Cock, pussy, all that jazz. I do prefer women, but you’re...different.” Her hand moved further upwards, fingertips brushing against the soft skin just beneath the cover of the fluffy skirt. “Somehow I’m attracted to you, and I’m not in the habit of ignoring those attractions.”

River’s breath caught in their throat. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, G.” They quietly said, eyes locked with hers. She was the personification of sex appeal, that was undeniable, but this was something with nuance, something that couldn’t be walked away from so easily.

“Who says I’m not going to finish this?” Georgie’s other hand slid up into their hair and around the back of their head as she pulled them in for a kiss. River instantly melted into the kiss, their neck arching up. As their hands found her waist, sparks of arousal shot to their groin. This girl was sexy, and amazing, and was going to be the death of them one day. Thank fuck the train was otherwise empty - not that River would have cared anyway.

“Next stop, Belsize Park.”

The tannoy announcement caught River’s attention, and they pulled back from the kiss with some reluctance. “Want to walk from here?” Mischief glinted in their eyes. “We can continue this along the way.”

Her grin sent the butterflies in their stomach all aflutter. This was going to be fun, no matter what happened.

Minutes later, they were stumbling down the street, away from the Tube station. River let out a squeal when Georgie pinched their ass in between heated kisses. “Ssh!” She giggled, and tugged them into a nearby alley before reconnecting their lips. “You’re going to get us caught.” She mumbled as she pressed them against the wall.

“As if you’re not the louder of the two of us!” River laughed as they tugged at her leather jacket. “We really doing this?”

Georgie tipped her head back to grin wickedly at them. “Only if you’re up for it, Perez.” She smirked and slipped a hand up under their skirt, “No panties? Naughty, naughty.” Her fingertips brushed across the underside of their semi-hard cock, sending a shiver of pleasure up their spine. “Maybe I should fuck you here against this wall, and treat you like the little slut you are.”

Ooh, now that sounded really fucking good. “I don’t know if you can. I’m pretty bad.” River’s hand slid down Georgie’s back, but just as their fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her jeans, her hand wrapped around the base of their cock and squeezed. A low moan escaped them. “Joder!” Their head fell back. She knew just how to play them like a violin, and it was hot as fuck.

“Now you’re behaving.” She smirked, as she moved her hand up and down their cock. God, they were so hard now, just from looking at her. The way her black tank showed off her tits barely encased in her bra, the visible tattoos inking her lower arms and hip...she was sexy as fuck, and they wanted her.

“Come on, G-” River panted, every nerve in their body vibrating. “Please.”

“Such a good enby,” she cooed, but let go of their arousal. They whined at the lack of contact, but their complaints were quickly swallowed when she tugged her jeans and underwear down around her thighs, and jumped up onto them. Her arms locked around their neck, as she grinded down onto them. “Show me what you got, Riv.”

Their eyes glinted, and they reached past their skirt with one hand to guide their cock into her tight heat. Almost immediately she began bouncing up and down, fucking herself on them, and it was almost enough to make them come right there.

Almost.

River leaned back against the wall, gasping moans slipping past their lips as she moved up and down, their hands on her ass barely guiding her motions. They tilted their head and met her lips again.

“Mm, I want that purple strap when we get back to yours,” River mumbled against her lips, moaning. They were already so close, after all the teasing build-up. Fuck, they’d been so into it that they hadn’t even bothered to get undressed. That was hot. Getting their freak on in a London alleyway at three in the morning? That was even hotter.

Georgie laughed breathlessly into the kiss. “Only if you can make me come in the next minute. Only good enbies get fucked like they deserve.” She shifted on the next downstroke, and suddenly River was coming in at a whole different angle. Little yelps escaped her, and it was like music to their ears. She was just as close as they were, they just knew it.

“Gonna come, G….” They panted, fingers digging into the soft skin of her ass.

“Not yet. N-not yet.” Georgie rested her forehead on theirs as she quickened her motions. “I come first.” One arm gripped their neck, as her other hand came down to rub frantically at her clit. With every bounce, River could feel the metal piercing rubbing against their lower abdomen. “Nearly there- oh!” She tipped her head back with a groan, echoed by River as her inner muscles suddenly tightened.

Before they could say anything else, River’s own orgasm erupted, sending shockwaves of pleasure through their whole body. “Fuck!” They groaned.

For a long moment, the two basked in their mutual pleasure, before River finally came back to their senses and carefully set Georgie back on her feet, hissing quietly as she slid off their sensitive and softening cock. “You’re kind of sexy when you’re bossy.” They teased, laughing. River bent down and scooped up her jacket and bag while she adjusted her clothing again. “What a way to end my stay.”

“Not over yet.” Georgie curved an arm around their waist,and gave their ass a squeeze. ”Come on. The sooner we get home, the sooner I can fuck you into the mattress with that strap on you requested.”

Their smile grew even more. This wasn't going to be a forever thing - she was still very much a lesbian, despite what they'd just done - but damn if it wasn't the best night they'd had in a long time.


	13. On Camera - (Adrien/Skyler - Modern)

“Remind me again what our plan is?”

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed watching Skyler adjust the focus on his camera. He was professional as hell with a full lighting setup and sound equipment, but Adrien expected no less of him. Skyler prided himself on producing quality no matter he set his mind to, and he’d been a camboy for going on four years now.

No one who knew Skyler in his daily life would expect him to be a part of the sex industry. He was a senior business and chemistry double major with an internship at some up-and-coming startup that made...a stronger kind of glue? Adrien got the business side of it, but he always got lost when Skyler tried explaining the thing they wanted to manufacture. He had started as a camboy in his freshman year to make money for future semesters while being able to set his own work schedule. It wasn’t any wonder how he had gotten so popular. Skyler was a muscular guy--an ex-forward in soccer from his high school days--and he was well over six feet tall with warm copper skin and gorgeous brown eyes. Not to mention his adorable brown curls which he kept impeccably groomed. He had a natural charisma that drew people in and got them to listen about whatever he wanted to talk about. As if that weren’t reason enough, Adrien had discovered that he had been just as blessed below the belt as he was above.

Adrien had swooned the day they matched on Grindr. He had agreed to coffee with the not-so-secret hope of spending a night with such a handsome beefcake only to be surprised by the genuinely sweet guy who met him there. They had gone steady for nearly three weeks now. Their one month anniversary was just around the corner.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, baby. You’re going to be both blindfolded and gagged, so no one will get a clear view of you.” Skyler walked back to the bed. “It won’t feel any different from us playing by ourselves. Only thing you’ll notice is me addressing the chat.” He lifted Adrien’s head to look at him. “You can still say no. I can say plans changed and do my stream alone while you chill in the living room.”

A splash of colour spread across Adrien’s face. “No, I’m excited for this. Maybe just a little nervous. I don’t think any of my friends watch your stuff, but there’s always a first time.” He flashed his boyfriend a sweet smile. “But you’ll take good care of me, won’t you?”

Skyler kissed his nose. “Don’t I always? It’s not like anyone could recognize you with your hair dyed and half your face covered.” His fingers brushed through the teal strands. Adrien had gotten it done today, and he had to say the colour looked better on him than he could have hoped.

“I trust you,” Adrien repeated. “And I’m very excited to be your plaything tonight.”

God, he loved that about being with Skyler. Though Adrien happily took an active role in the bedroom, Skyler had introduced him to some very different ways of doing things. He liked to take absolute control of his partners--with their explicit permission--and take them apart piece by piece. Obedience got him going and Adrien had discovered how good his rewards for it could be. And tonight, Adrien would get to play with his on-camera persona while experiencing two forms of sensory deprivation.

He sat up straighter. “What do you need me to do, sir?”

“Just sit there looking pretty for me.” Skyler rested one knee on the bed as he retrieved the silken blindfold he had prepared before Adrien arrived. With the greatest care, he positioned it over Adrien’s eyes and plunged his world into darkness. Already, Adrien found himself distracted by even the smallest touches. Every brush of his fingers as Skyler secured the knot made Adrien feel tingly all over. “Does that feel alright, babe?”

“Yeah.”

Adrien’s heart raced as he tried to imagine what Skyler might have prepared. Though the blindfold had been chosen to help conceal his identity, he knew his boyfriend planned out all of his videos. He would make full use of the props to heighten the experience. Adrien almost wished he had chosen some restraints to go with it and left Adrien entirely helpless…

He bit his lower lip. Skyler had opened his eyes to many things including a few personal preferences he had never known about. Hopefully, he would be willing to try a more intense scene with Adrien someday. Skyler had already told him that level of play required many months of experimenting to account for the lack of safe words. Or safe actions as was the case for Adrien tonight.

“I’m putting your gag on now. Remember, pinch me anywhere if you need to stop. I don’t care what we might be in the middle of. Your comfort comes first.”

Adrien nodded. “Try not to leave too many bruises,” he quipped.

“No promises.” Fuck, Skyler sounded like sex incarnate when he whispered with that gravely Southern drawl; comforting but domineering. Any nerves Adrien might have had succumbed to the arousal building between his legs.

Finally, the gag pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth to let the ball enter. It wasn’t their first time playing with either of these toys. Logically, Adrien knew he had complete control over the situation, yet he liked to use these to pretend that he was trapped at the mercy of the man beside him. He didn’t have to think or plan. Tonight, he was a prop.

Once the gag was secured, a hand caressed his cheek and Skyler whispered, “Such a good boy. My viewers are going to love you.”

Adrien leaned into the touch. He hoped he would make his boyfriend happy tonight.

The contact disappeared and Adrien waited in the darkness for the show to begin. Admittedly, he had watched a few of Skyler’s recorded streams--with permission because he wasn’t a creep. He always positioned himself up close in the camera with that confident smirk and said--

“Hello, lovelies. Welcome back to my cozy corner of the internet.”

Silence followed for the chat to give their first round of replies. They’d be flirty and jokey, some eager to make requests. Skyler had built a good rapport with his followers.

A deep chuckle filled the room. “You’re all too much. I have been working out this week. Thank you for noticing. It gives me pleasure to report my little surprise is all ready for y’all.”

Adrien swore he felt a thousand eyes on him. Maybe it was all in his head. Had Skyler moved aside to show him off or--?

A hand caressed his cheek and Adrien couldn’t suppress his squeak of surprise. His whole body hummed with energy from a single touch. “Isn’t he a cutie? He happens to be one of my favourite toys. A very good and obedient toy.” Those fingers ghosted down Adrien’s neck to the hollow of his throat. He moaned softly. Skyler laughed again. “Have some patience, lovelies. It’s my toy’s first night in front of a camera. I want to give him some time to adjust before we get...rough with him.” Skyler’s hand disappeared again and it took all of Adrien’s self-control not to try to follow after him. “What’s that? Y’all want a better view? Well, you know I can never say no to you. Stand up for the nice people, sweet thing.”

Adrien blushed crimson as he stood up. How should he stand? Skyler hadn’t given him any tips for how to act sexy on camera and he only vaguely knew which direction the camera was in.

Skyler’s hand found the small of his back and guided him forward away from the bed. “No need to be shy, sugar. The only one who might bite is me.” He licked Adrien’s neck, and he gasped. Hands slid over his hips; one venturing further up his stomach to his chest. “He’s quite the athlete. Very nimble and flexible.” Fingers sought out his nipple and rubbed the tender bud with aggravating gentleness. “Impressive stamina.” His other hand moved between his legs so close to his cock. His hips pressed forward, but the hand held him still. “And insatiable. Rest assured, I’ve given this body a thorough inspection before bringing him here for all of you.”

Adrien panted despite barely having been touched. Hearing how Skyler described him and knowing how many people were watching made him feel so hot. Those fingers pinched his nipple and his hands flew up to hold Skyler’s arm. It all felt so intense.

Skyler chuckled warmly and Adrien felt the vibrations against his back. “Ain’t that sweet of y’all. They like you a lot, precious. They say you’re cute when you squirm.” His teeth scraped against the skin of Adrien’s neck as he nibbled it. Adrien laid his head back on Skyler’s shoulder to offer him better access. “Oh, you’d like to see how flexible he is? Can that be arranged, sugar?

Adrien nodded immediately. Whatever Skyler wanted, he could have.

“Always so eager.”

The hand teasing his cock moved to his inner thigh and Adrien knew exactly what Skyler wanted. He shifted his weight onto his left leg and pointed the toes of his right foot. Having no focal point complicated this maneuver, but Skyler wouldn’t let him fall. He took a steadying breath and slowly lifted his leg up and up and up into a leg hold. Skyler’s hand moved with him from his thigh to his knee and then his calf to hold him steady. It always felt strange doing these moves without clothes on, but he loved the reactions he got from his partners.

Skyler nibbled down the side of his neck as he held him steady. “Don’t let his blush fool you. He lives for showing off. I thought we could demonstrate one of our favourite positions to begin our time together tonight. Oh, but we haven’t prepped. How silly of me to forget.”

Adrien flushed as the hand steadying him ran back up his leg to his inner thigh, hovering so close to his cock that he wanted to cry. It was sensual torture of the sweetest kind. Skyler laughed when he heard Adrien’s muffled whining. “This position won’t be good for any of us. We’d better show this from another angle.” He spun Adrien around without any warning, and Adrien only stayed upright thanks to the steadying grip on his waist. “Bend over, legs spread.”

Thank fuck Skyler had warned him to stretch before this. Adrien shifted to a wide stance before he slowly bent over until his chest was inline with his legs and his ass was high in the air. It reminded him of how it felt to be on the dance floor with a skilled partner. He followed his lead and people drank it all in. No auditory applause would follow, but he knew the comment section would be overflowing with praise. Maybe he could read through the transcript later.

The sound of a bottle opening snapped him out of his thoughts. “Isn’t he pretty?” An obscene squirting sound followed and Adrien felt himself clench around nothing. He swore Skyler had intentionally gotten the bottle to do that. “And he only gets cuter when you reward his patience.”

A slick finger ran in a circle around his hole. Adrien whined at the teasing and arched his back to silently encourage Skyler onward. “Always so eager. He loves getting stretched and slick so he can be pounded into with a hard cock like he deserves.” Adrien gasped as the finger pressed his hole without penetrating. It never took long for him to grow desperate. He had always been easy as fuck. .

Finally, the finger slipped inside him. He yelped as his hands found the floor to steady him. Skyler pushed in and out sluggishly, his finger flexing to speed up the process.

“Stay strong for me, sugar. Hold this position now and I’ll fuck you exactly how you like. Hard and fast and so deep. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

A second finger joined the first as his motions sped up. Adrien felt his knees go weak as he bit down on the gag to try and control the moans spilling out of him. His hips worked in tandem with Skyler, thrusting back again and again to search of more sensation. His cock throbbed between his legs. He wished he could beg or move things along, but he had to be good. Skyler would only reward him if he was good.

“So pretty. So good for me. What do you think, y’all? Has he had enough?”

Either Skyler or the chat took mercy on Adrien. His fingers slipped out of Adrien as he gave his ass a firm smack. “Stand up, sweetheart.”

Fuck! Adrien straightened as he fought against his shaking body.

The hands found his own and guided them onto Skyler’s shoulders. “Leg up for me. Nice and easy.”

Adrien obeyed him only too happily. Skyler hadn't lied when he called it their favourite position. He guided Adrien’s leg up until it rested against his chest as his hand cupped his ass and gave an appreciative squeeze. No instructions were needed for the next step. Adrien shifted his weight into Skyler’s arms and pulled up his other leg. The end result had his ankles resting on Skyler’s shoulders while his arms wrapped around Skyler’s neck. They fit together so perfectly like this. Adrien swore he could sleep being held like this. Well, maybe he could if his throbbing cock weren’t trapped between them. It was squeezed as they swayed together, drawing another whimper from Adrien. He assumed Skyler was repositioning them in front of the camera, though he could be teasing again. Now he waited. It was like hanging over the edge of a hill on a roller coaster waiting for the big drop.

“Let the show begin.”

Skyler lowered him and thrust up in one smooth motion to drive his cock into Adrien hard. Adrien clawed him as he screamed in ecstasy. Oh god, it was even better when he couldn’t see. Nothing prepared him for that jolt. Skyler lifted him up slowly and repeated the maneuver, setting a steady rhythm of deep thrusts. Adrien quickly caught on and rolled his hips in time with his boyfriend’s motions. Skyler had a perfect cock; one of the best Adrien had ever had. So thick and long that Adrien would happily spend the rest of his life bouncing on it.

“So tight. So good for me,” Skyler purred. His speed picked up and the room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. Adrien could hardly breath between his muffled curses and the moans that core from his throat.

The angle shifted without warning and Adrien lost the rhythm, but he couldn’t bother to care. “Are you close, sugar? Do you want to come for our lovely audience?” Skyler pistoned into him now and Adrien was helpless to do anything other than cling to him. His back arched as his hips sought to find that perfect angle. He wanted to be good for Skyler and for their viewers. He wanted that finish so badly--

Finally, Skyler grazed that sweet spot. Adrien erupted on both of their chests with a high pitched whine as he was fucked hard through his orgasm. Cotton filled his head in that black void of utter bliss. Nothing remained except for that pleasure. He swore he could die happily here and never know any regrets.

Reality called him back as his heavenly moment ended and his afterglow quickly turned to oversensitivity. He whimpered again and that was all Skyler needed. His hips slowed to stop as he chuckled. “That might be the best cum shot I’ve caught on camera. To think this is his first time here.” Skyler pulled out and helped Adrien back to the bed. Fuck. Adrien had never imagined that position could get hotter.

“Oh no, don’t worry your pretty heads, y’all. We’re not ending the fun just yet. This is only our warmup round.”

Adrien swallowed both elated and nervous as fuck. What had he signed up for?


End file.
